1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector of the type which retains an end portion of an electric wire and forms an electrical connection with the end portion of the wire, so as to electrically connect the wire with some other electric component. Particularly, the invention relates to the type of electric connector in which the electrical connection between the end portion of the wire and the connector is made by the act of inserting the end portion of the wire into part of the connector, thereby obviating the need for pre-stripping the wire.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Conventional electric connectors of this type are known from, for example, EP (UK) 0 247 360 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,672. Each of these documents shows a connector by means of which electric conductors are connected by insulation-displacing and connecting pieces which are located within a housing. However, the wires are fitted and removed, in each case, by using a manual tool. Although such an arrangement provides a successful connector, the use of the tool can waste time, due to problems of manipulation and also because the connectors cannot be assembled or dismantled if the tool is not at hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,996 discloses a prior art connector. In the disclosed arrangement a connector block includes a housing provided with plural apertures and individual terminal modules for insertion into the housing. Each module is first inserted into the housing and a wire is subsequently inserted into the module. Electrical connection of the wire is achieved after insertion by tightening a bolt situated on an outer surface of the module, so as to force the wire into contact with a conductor.